While the belt configuration of this invention has been designed, in particular for cat flea and tick collars, it is appreciated that this invention is capable of many varied applications and shapes all of which are intended to be comprehended herein.
As shown in my patent application filed May 29, 1990 and assigned Ser. No. 07/530,191, the belt used for a cat flea collar is expandable to provide safety for the cat. Although safety is provided, the openings in the belt start to distort allowing lengthening of the collar length at low tensions. This lengthening makes the applying of the collar onto the cat a little more difficult since the person applying the collar must observe that the openings are not opened too far while applying the collar. In order to make applying the collar to the cat easier, the openings in the collar are made of a size that a web is provided between one edge of the belt and a portion of the opening. The size of the web is designed so that it is breakable when a designed tension is applied to it. In the application of cat collars the breakage force could be related to the cats weight. After breaking of one or more of the webs, the collar will lengthen to prevent injuring the cat. The collar will return to normal length if the tension is removed from the belt. It is possible to make the openings large enough so that a web is located at each edge. If this is done the collar will break at the designed load. The breaking will provide the safety to the cat but it would mean destroying the collar on each occurrence of the designed tension being applied to the collar.